steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:LoveLapisKuba/Odc. 10 Ziemia i Kosmos - Podróż , podróż i po podróży !
Tydzień po Odc. 9. Wieczorem. Jaspis* i Zielony Agat trenowały na dworze w świetle wschodzącego księżyca. Awenturyn* i Kremowa Perła zmywały naczynia. Angel Aura Kwarc* popisywała się przed Niebieskim Apatytem lataniem a jego to kompletnie nie interesowało. A Zoisyt* i Pistacjowa Perła leżały spokojnie na kanapie. (Jak będę pisał MPP to znaczy Myśli Pistacjowej Perły). MPP : Dobra. Nadszedł czas. Teraz wszystko postawię na jedną kartę. Jak będą mieć jakieś podejrzenia to po mnie. Muszę być bardzo , bardzo szybka. No to jeszcze nie teraz...jeszcze nie...TERAZ ! PP-Słuchajcie ! Kompletnie zapomniałam (oczywiście to część planu) ! Kupiłam nam 6 biletów do Luna Parku! Ag : Ale tylko 6 to znaczy... Odc. 10 Ziemia i Kosmos - Podróż , podróż i po podróży ! AA-Że dwoje z nas nie będzie mogło iść. J-Skoro tak to... PP-To moje bilety więc ja wybieram ! Niebieski i Awi zostają. Ap : Co ? AW-Dlaczego akurat my ? W tym czasie Pistacjowa pchała wszystkich w stronę wyjścia i wypchnęła ich za drzwi. PP-Wybaczcie mi. Biletów jest tylko 6 ale...w ramach pocieszenia dam wam to. Perła dała Awi i Niebieskiemu dwa świstki. AW-Co to jest ? Nie umiem czytać po ziemsku. PP-To są bilety do francuskiej restauracji Beauti. Miałam tam iść z Agat ale dam to wam. Ap : Nie mamy pieniędzy Perło. PP-Dlatego macie jeszcze to. To kupony takie świstki a dzięki nim możesz zamówić tam pierwszą potrawę za free ! O i będą zabawy po 20.10 AW-Ale... PP-Dobra my lecimy ! Bawcie się ! Pa ! AW-Szybka jest. Ap : Zwykle nie aż tak szybka hehe. AW-Też chciałabym iść Luna Parku. Pewnie będą świetnie się bawić. Ale nie będę się smucić. Ap : Chodź ! My też się zabawimy. Apatyt złapał rękę Awenturyn i wybiegli na dwór. AW-Ale gdzie ? Ap : Przekonasz się. A w tym czasie w Luna Parku. PP-Jesteśmy ! AA-Tłumaczyłaś nam po drodze co to jest Luna Park więc...na co idziemy najpierw ? J-Podle się czuje, że zostawiliśmy Awi. Ag : Poradzą sobie. Przecież idą do tej restauracji. J-No w sumie racja. KP-No to na co w końcu idziemy ? J-Ja poszłabym na to. Jaspis wskazała na największą kolejkę górską jaka była w Luna Parku. J-Ma moc. KP-Na t...to ? Wiecie ja wam zrobię fajne zdjęcia. AA-Na pewno ? KP-Tak tak zaczekam na was. Z-Twoja strata. I stanęli w kolejce. A w tym czasie u Awenturyn i Niebieskiego. Ap : Dobra jesteśmy. Zamknij oczy. AW-Dobra. Zamknęłam oczy. Apatyt złapał ją za rękę i poszli parę kroków dalej. Ap : Dobra możesz otworzyć oczy. Awenturyn nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Jej oczom ukazał się piękny choć nie duży wodospad. A przy nim Wodny Wilk Lobo , Lwica i 5 Lewilków pijących wodę. AW-Apatyt tam są jakieś zwierzęta. Ap : Spokojnie przyjaźnimy się. Lobo ! Lobo od razu podbiegł do Niebieskiego a za nim 5 lewilków. Lwica została z tyłu. Lobo i lewielki zaczęły lizać Niebieskiego. Ap : Wystarczy hahaha ! Łaskoczecie mnie ! Nagle Lobo zauważył Awenturyn. Zaczął warczeć. Ap : Lobo ! Spokój ! To jest moja przyjaciółka Awenturyn. Lobo grzecznie przestał warczeć i popatrzył na Awi wzrokiem "przepraszam". Ap : Haha polubił cię. AW-I co mam robić ? Ap : Pogłaszcz go. Nie ugryzie cię. Awi dotknęła Lobo ale przez rękawiczki nie czuła jego futerka. Dlatego je zdjęła , klęknęła przed wilkiem i pogłaskała go. Jego futerko było miękkie. AW-Jesteś mięciutki. A te malce to jego dzieci ? Ap : Tak to są : Wolfy , Cherry , Straggler , Lump i Phoebe. AW-Są takie słodziutkie. Awi zaczęła głaskać Phoebe pod brodą. Mała położyła się. Jak widać bardzo jej się podobało. Ale to nie potrwało długo. Inne lewilki były zazdrosne i wszystkie podbiegły do Awi i zaczęły ją lizać a ona głaskać wszystkie. Po 15 minutach lewilczki przestały i podbiegły do mamy. Ap : Muszą się zbierać. AW-Szkoda. I dziękuje że mnie tu zabrałeś te lewilczki są przesłodkie. Ap : Nie ma za co. To teraz możemy iść do tej restauracji. AW-Popieram. I poszli w stronę miasta. A w tym czasie w Luna Parku. KP-Hahahaha. PP-To wcale nie jest śmieszne ! AA-Masz racje. To jest super śmieszne ! Hahaha ! Wybaczcie... Pistacjowa na kolejce górskiej bardzo krzyczała a na zdjęciu wyszła wręcz komicznie dlatego wszyscy się śmiali. KP-Dobra pokarze jak wy wyszłyście. JA-Kremowa pokazała zdjęcia. Agat siedziała z Pi i wyszła tak jakby się z niej śmiała. Angel siedziała z jakąś grubą panią a ona sama wyszła jakby się bała. Jaspis siedziała z Zoisyt. Zoisyt strasznie się bała a na Jaspis kolejka nie zrobiła żadnego wrażenia wyszła na zdjęciu znudzona. KP-Nie bałaś się Jaspis ? Jak ? J-Widziałam i czułam o wiele straszniejsze rzeczy. Ta kolejka to był pikuś. Ale opłacało się zobaczyć Pistacjową haha. Z-Dobra dosyć tego śmiania ! Idziemy na więcej ! W tym czasie przed restauracją. Awi zobaczyła wszystkich pięknie wyglądających ludzi. AW-Apatyt ja się chyba przebiorę. Ap : No to się przebież jak ja. Apatyt pstryknął palcami i pojawił się na nim elegancki garnitur. AW-Dobrze. Awenturyn zaczęła się rozglądać po ulicy. W końcu zobaczyła bilbord z panią z przepiękną sukienką. Awi podskoczyła i pojawiła się na niej piękna , długa i zwiewna sukienka. Apatyt popatrzył na nią. AW-Jak wyglądam ? Ap: Niesamowicie... AW-Naprawdę ? Dziękuje ci bardzo. Ap: Robi się coraz chłodniej, wejdźmy do środka. AW-Racja. Wchodźmy. Kiedy zajęli już miejsca i kelner podał im menu. Ap: Wybierz pierwsza. Ap: Oj zapomniałem, nie umiesz czytać po ziemsku... AW-Trochę umiem. No to ja wezmę em...coś lekkiego na przykład em... Creme Brulee. Ap: Ja to samo. Chcesz coś do picia? AW-Tak , chyba wezmę tylko wodę z cytryną. Ap: Dobra, a ja poproszę samą wodę. Kelner szybko zanotował wszystko w notesiku i odszedł. Niebieski oparł się o wygodne krzesło i rozejrzał po restauracji. Ap: Ale tutaj ładnie! Nagle zauważył kłócącą się parę. W pewnym momencie kobieta rzuciła w mężczyznę swoim spagetti i odeszła. Kawałem kluska wylądował we włosach Awenturyn. AW-Pójdę do łazienki ściągnąć tego kluska. Zaraz... Wtedy poślizgnęła się na klopsiku. Ale Niebieski złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Ap: Nic ci się nie stało? AW-Nie. Dzięki tobie nic. Wtedy Awi i Niebieski zarumienili się. Ap: Heh, masz coś we włosach. Niebieski dotknął włosów Awi i wyjął z nich klusek ze spaghetti. AW-Tak wpadł mi tam jak ta pani rzucała spaghetti. Dziękuje. Ap: Nie ma sprawy. Patrz, kelner niesie nasze zamówienia. AW-Hura. Wtedy kelner podał im Creme. Awi spróbowała. AW-Łał ! To jest przepyszne. Smakuje jak lody waniliowe i karmel. Ap: Hmm, Perła wspomniała coś o zabawach po 20:10. Ciekawe, kiedy to się... Nagle za nim jakiś mężczyzna zagrał na gitarze, Niebieski podskoczył ze strachu. Do lokalu wchodziły elegancko ubrane tancerki, a na scenie obok stanęło trzech mężczyzn. Jeden grał na gitarze rockowej, drugi stanął przed mikrofonem, a trzeci usiadł przy perkusji. Ap: Widzę, że coś się zaczyna dziać... Wcale nie przestraszyłem się tej gitary... AW-Haha jesteś zabawny. Chodź zatańczymy ! Ap: Dobra. Apatyt wstał i podał rękę Awenturyn. Pociągnął ją za sobą i stanęli obok sceny wraz z innymi ludźmi. Jeden z mężczyzn odłożył rockową gitarę na bok i do ręki wziął normalną. Zaczął grać spokojną melodię. Niebieski położył dłoń na talii Awen, a ta na jego barku. Zaczęli spokojnie tańczyć. Nagle wszyscy popatrzyli na nich dziwnie. Am: Czemu się tak na nas patrzycie? Chwila... ten głos... połączyliśmy się?! Wtedy Amazonit wybiegła z restauracji. Am : Ja nie chciałam wybacz...to nasza wspólna wina. Znaczy moja. Zaczęła wpatrywać się w gwiazdy. AM :Tęsknisz czasem za domem. Nie. Dlaczego ? Nagle zauważyła że reszta już wraca. Am : Muszę tam być pierwsza. Bo jeśli przyjdę później zaczną się wypytywać. To w drogę ! Amazia ruszyła. Była super szybka więc nie było problemu z dotarciem do bazy. Chwilę tak biegła po czym skoczyła wysoko i wylądowała przy drzwiach. AA-Ten dzień był niesamowity ! KP-Był wspaniały. Ag : Chyba wszyscy świetnie bawiliśmy. MPP : Ciekawe jak zadziałała moja metoda. Coś musiało między nimi zaiskrzyć. Z-Pi halo ? Wszycy weszli już do domu. PP-Przepraszam zamyśliłam się. Już wchodzę. Ag: Eh? Co? Wybaczcie, ja też zamyśliłam się. KP: Opowiedz im wszystkim o tym jak uratowałaś tych uwięzionych ludzi w Diabelskim Młynie! Ag: Ooo, no dobra. Pracownik, który zajmował się kołem zasnął, jakiś ptak zranił się w skrzydło i gdy spadał uderzył w dźwignię. Koło zaczęło kręcić się coraz szybciej, ludzie krzyczeli. Śmieszne było to, że Angel i Kremowa leżały na podłodze i darły się w niebogłosy, Zoisyt i Pistacjowa były cicho, a Jaspis się śmiała ! Drzwi były zamknięte więc je wyważyłam. Próbowałam pomóc ludziom, jednak wszystko kręciło się za szybko. Próbowałam obudzić pracownika, jednak on tylko głośniej chrapał. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i dzięki mojej mocy elektrokinezy wyłączyłam tę maszynę. Ap: Ptak przeżył?! Ag: Tak, zabraliśmy go do weterynarza. AW-To dobrze. PP-A jak wy spędziliście wieczór ? AW-No em... Ap : Poszliśmy do restauracji , zjedliśmy cream brulee. AW-I tańczyliśmy. Ale jeszcze wcześniej Apatyt zabrał mnie na taki ładny mały wodospad i spotkaliśmy tam Lobo i małe słodziutkie lewilczki. Z-Lobo ? J-Lewilczki ? Ap : Długa historia. PP-I co było potem ? AW-Jak zatańczyliśmy wróciliśmy do domu. PP-Już ? Znaczy em...to dobrze że też się fajnie bawiliście hehe. MPP-Nie wiem czy mój plan zadziałał. No przecież nie powiedzieliby nam o tym od razu. To jest pewne. Może jutro się wyjaśni. KP-Nie wiem jak wy ale ja jestem zmęczona. Ag : To do jutra ! Dobranoc. I tak minął tydzień. Wszyscy codziennie świetnie się bawili. Ale...wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Nadszedł dzień w którym Awenturyn , Jaspis , Angel Aura Kwarc i Zoisyt musiały odlecieć. Wszyscy stali naprzeciwko siebie i żegnali się ze sobą. PP-Słuchajcie jesteście bardzo fajną ekipą. Nie zapomnijcie o nas. O i Zuzu. Z-Tak ? PP-Przyleć na kawę za jakiś czas. Z-Dobrze obiecuję. KP-Będę za wami tęsknić ! I zaczęła płakać przytulając się do Agat. WSZYSCY (moi)- My też za tobą będziemy tęsknić Perło. Perła otarła łzy. KP-O i jeszcze weźcie to. Perła podała im telefon. KP-Włączacie tym guzikiem. Przyciskacie kontakty i tam macie nasz numer. Zadzwońcie czasem. AA-Ja będę dzwonić często Perło ! I Angel przytuliła się do Kremowej. Ag : No do widzenia. Będzie nam was brakować. J-Agat ! Pamiętaj że jesteśmy omówione na arenie. Z-Arenie ? Ag : Będziemy trenować razem na starożytnej arenie. Długo by gadać. I na koniec... Ap : Jesteście bardzo fajne i będę za wami tęsknił. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się. AW-Ja chyba będę za wami tęsknić najbardziej ! Już obiecaliście że nas odwiedzicie. Więc pamiętajcie o nas i odwiedźcie nas z jakiś czas. Wszyscy po obiecywali sobie że będą mieć ze sobą kontakt. Gdy wszyscy jeszcze się żegnali Awi podeszła do Niebieskiego i wyszeptała mu... AW-Nie mów innym ale za tobą będę tęsknić najbardziej. Apatyt też zaczął szeptać. Ap : Ja chyba tak samo hehe. AW-Nie zapomnij o mnie. Bardzo proszę. Ap : Obiecuję. J-Awi lecimy ! Wsiadaj ! AW-Do zobaczenia. I Awenturyn pocałowała go w policzek. Niebieski zarumienił się do czerwoności. Wszyscy machali sobie przez okna statku. Aż w końcu zniknął z pola widzenia. Ap : Do zobaczenia Awenturyn. THE END Postacie *Awenturyn * *Jaspis * *Angel Aura Kwarc* *Zoisyt* *Niebieski Apatyt *Zielony Agat *Kremowa Perła *Pistacjowa Perła *Amazonit * Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach